Journey Through Kliya
by Serpavia
Summary: Ash and Pikachu go to travel a new region, the Kliya region. Along the way they meet new friends, rivals, and pokemon. Brock comes back from Kanto to travel with them too. Ash/OC Brock/OC
1. Chapter 1

Serpavia: Yay a new story! *punches air* And, before I forget, I don't own Pokemon, HOWEVER I DO own my region Kliya (sorry if that's a bad word in some language that I dunno exists, but it's the only thing I could come up with .) and all its native Pokemon, Gym Leaders, and of course, the Professor.

?: *sweatdrops*

Serpavia: Yeah… since I can't reveal any characters yet… ON WIT DA STORY!

* * *

Naomi yawned and opened her green eyes, gazing around her room. She looked at the sun streaming through her window and muttered, "I overslept…"

Then her eyes widened. "I OVERSLEPT! AH!" She jumped out of bed and got dressed. She wore a grey hoodie, with the hood up to cover her short, spiky, dark brown hair, navy shorts, and blue, black and white runners.

She quickly rushed downstairs. "Mom what time is it!?" she asked her mother. "Twelve o'clock," she replied.

"WAH! I'M SO LATE!" she yelled rushing out the door. "Don't forget to come back after you get your pokemon!" called her mom after her.

As soon as Naomi reached the lab, she crashed into the wall, and fell on her back. "Ow… why can't I go anywhere without crashing into something?" she whined.

Suddenly the door opened. "Why hello Naomi, how nice of you to drop by!" said Professor Maple.

Naomi stood up immediately and gasped, "Professor Maple! Do you have any Pokemon left?"

Professor Maple nodded. "Seeing as you and your sister are the only ones who has their 10th birthday today, all the Pokemon are left!" she said cheerfully.

Naomi beamed. "Awesome! May I see them?"

"Of course! Come on in!" said Maple. Naomi walked inside slowly, trying to savour every moment of getting her first pokemon.

She looked at all the starters. Ayavine, the Grass-Type. Pupyro, the Fire-Type. And Merjet, the Water-Type, which was also flying-type.

Ayavine was a cute little white t-rex pokemon, with an iris flower growing on its tail. Pupyro was a reddish-orange fire puppy, who had droopy ears that were on fire. Merjet was an avian mermaid. From the waist down it was a fish's tail, but from the waist up it was a blue macaw.

Naomi sighed. "I just can't choose! They're all great pokemon!"

"Tell me when you have made your choice," called Professor Maple, walking off to do… whatever it is Professors do.

Naomi nodded and looked at all the pokemon. "Hmm… which one of you will be my first pokemon…"

She saw something in the corner. "Huh? What's that?" she muttered, walking over.

It was two eggs, hidden away in the corner. "Wow… I wonder if the Professor will let me take one instead of a starter… I've always wanted to be a breeder…"

"Interested in the egg?" said a voice behind her. Naomi jumped.

"Hiyori! Don't scare me like that sis!" Naomi yelled, turning around.

"You know I can't resist a good scare!" smirked Hiyori. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Have you chosen who you're gonna pick as your first pokemon yet?" asked Naomi.

Hiyori nodded. "I want one of those eggs," she explained. "Great minds think alike! So do I!" exclaimed Naomi.

"Have you chosen yet girls?" said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Maple.

"Yes!" they both said at the same time. Professor Maple smiled. "So who are the two lucky pokemon today?"

"Well… me and Hiyori would each like to take one of those eggs instead of a starter… you see… we want to be breeders," explained Naomi.

"Ah, I see. In that case, go ahead! Take your pick!" said Maple. Naomi picked up one of them and said, "I choose you, egg!" Hiyori picked up the other one.

"I wonder what they will hatch into…" wondered Hiyori. Maple chuckled. "You'll find out," she said.

Naomi and Hiyori smiled. "Thank you very much Professor!"

"You're very welcome. Now, off you go!" Maple ushered them out.

"Bye, Professor!" they called before she closed the door.

"I'm so excited! We're finally starting our journey!" said Naomi cheerfully.

Hiyori nodded. "So…" She stopped walking. "Where exactly are we going?"

Naomi froze and turned, then rubbed her head sheepishly. "Hehehe… I dunno actually…"

Hiyori facepalmed. "Typical, Naomi, typical."

Naomi looked around, then pointed north. "I vote… for this way!" and she set off. Hiyori sighed and walked after her, shaking her head and muttering, "Your ideas will get us killed someday…"

They plodded on for a while, not getting anywhere. "Naomi, do you even know where you're going?" asked Hiyori. "Nope!" answered Naomi bluntly.

Hiyori facepalmed again. She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Naomi, if you don't know where you're going, or where to go, shouldn't we have asked?"

"Now that I think about it… that WOULD have been a better idea than walking off in a random direction… Oh well! What's done is done!" she said, cheer returning to her voice.

"Naomi, I said it once, I'll say it again, your ideas WILL get us killed some day."

Naomi grinned sheepishly and continued walking, clutching her egg close to her.

Suddenly, Hiyori saw a jeep move at the end of the road. "Naomi, off the road, NOW!" she yelled to her twin. Naomi nodded and walked onto the side of the road. Hiyori followed suit.

As the jeep went by, it stopped, and Professor Maple came out. "Why hello again girls," she said. "How nice to see you again. Though I'm sad to say that you went in the completely wrong direction." Hiyori threw a cold glare at Naomi at this.

"Hehehehe… I take credit for that Prof!" said Naomi. "I was just taking Ash here to the lab, he's come from Kanto to travel the Kliya region and enter the Kliya League," explained Maple.

A black haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder stood up and said, "Hi! I'm Ash, and this is my best friend Pikachu," he said. "Nice to meet you! I'm Naomi!" said Naomi cheerfully. "I'm Hiyori, Naomi's older-by-2-minutes twin, happy to be your acquaintance!" chirped Hiyori.

"Well girls, since you went off in the wrong direction"- (Naomi grinned sheepishly at this) "-Why don't you come back to the lab with us?" Maple asked.

Naomi was about to say no, that they were fine on their own, but Hiyori immediately said, "Sure!"

"Climb on then!" said Maple, climbing back into the driver's seat. The girls both climbed into the jeep.

Hiyori said she didn't like sitting beside strangers so Naomi was stuck in-between Ash and Hiyori.

When they finally reached the lab, they all climbed out of the jeep and went inside.

"Wow! The starters are so cool!" remarked Ash. "Yep, I guess you've never seen Kliya pokemon before," said Naomi. "No, I haven't, so this will be an awesome journey cause I'll see tons of new pokemon, not to mention catch some too!" said Ash.

"He's a bit energetic isn't he?" whispered Hiyori to Naomi. "Just like you."

"Yea whatever," Naomi whispered back.

"Well you three, the first thing you need to do to start off your journey is go to K ageniji Village and those of you who are entering the Pokemon League can challenge the Kageniji Gym Leader, Jill," explained Professor Maple.

"Awesome! A gym in the first town we come to!" exclaimed Ash. Naomi coughed and said, "Village, not town," but no one heard.

When they were all outside, Hiyori suggested that they travel together for now. Both of the others agreed so they set off for Kageniji Village.

* * *

Serpavia: Yay first chapter done after fifty million days.

Hiyori: *facepalm*

Naomi: Not trying to be rude but that is a long time for a short chapter.

Serpavia: *gets sad then gets happy* No offense taken!

Ash: She always bounces back doesn't she?

Naomi: Yep.


	2. Chapter 2

Serpavia: Chapter two is up! ^^

Naomi: Your cheer knows no bounds… *sweatdrops*

Ash: What does that mean?

Naomi: I don't actually know ^^

Hiyori: *facepalm*

Serpavia: Can we start the story please?

Hiyori: YES SO I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THESE TWO CLUELESS BAKAS!

Serpavia: OK! And sorry for all the stuff in brackets.

* * *

The journey mostly consisted of silence. They didn't talk because there wasn't really anything TO talk about. Ash broke the silence.

"So where are your starter pokemon?"

The girls replied, "We didn't get them. We got starter eggs instead."

"Huh, I thought you always had to start out with pokemon…"

Hiyori facepalmed (how she loves facepalming) and Naomi snickered.

"Well now you know!" chirped Naomi (My definition of chirped is an abbreviation of 'said cheerfully').

Naomi spotted something on the horizon. "Hey look! There's Kageniji Village!"

Ash got very excited at this and started making battle strategies with Pikachu.

Hiyori looked at her map. "Actually, that's Strawberry Town, the town between our home town and Kageniji Village."

Naomi and Ash fell over (you know, when characters get excited then someone else points out that it's the wrong thing to be excited about and they fall over).

Naomi went into a random dark corner and muttered, "My sense of direction has failed me."

"Is she always like that?" Ash asked Hiyori. "You better get used to it Ash, not a day passes without her being like this," she replied.

"Come on Slowpokes!" called Naomi, who while they had been talking, rushed ahead.

"No one, I repeat, NO ONE calls me a Slowpoke!" yelled Hiyori, dashing after her sister.

"Pika pikachu, pika pikachu…" said Pikachu. "I'm going to guess that means, "What a pair, what a pair," replied Ash. "We better go catch up before they leave us behind!"

When they reached Strawberry Town, Naomi crashed into a red-haired girl. "Sorry!" she said, then she saw who it was. "Ichigo! How are ya buddy?" she said, crushing the girl called Ichigo in a hug.

"I'm being suffocated, that's how I am!" yelled Ichigo, trying to breathe. Naomi let go and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry!"

Hiyori and Ash caught up. "Hey guys! This is Ichigo! You remember her Hiyori right?" asked Naomi.

Hiyori nodded. "Yep!"

"Hiyori!" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" said Hiyori.

Ash and Naomi watched them yell eachother's name in rapid succession. "Are my twin and my cousin done yelling at eachother now?" asked Naomi after a while.

The two turned to her. "Yep!"

Naomi brightened up a bit, an idea coming to her. "Say, Ichigo! How about you join us on our pokemon journey?"

Ichigo shook her head. "I have to stay and help my parents in the daycare."

"Aww… that's too bad…" said Naomi quietly.

"Well, we can't dawdle either!" said Ash, starting to march off in the direction of Kageniji Village. "We won't be able to win any badges standing here!"

Naomi pointed out that he wouldn't be able to win any badges until he caught more pokemon, to which Ash froze in his tracks.

"I… knew that!" he said, continuing to walk, obviously hoping to run into a wild pokemon. Pikachu and Hiyori sweatdropped. Naomi marched after him.

"Well… they're right… see ya later Ichigo!" yelled Hiyori, running after the energetic duo.

"Hey, what's that?" said Ash after a few minutes of walking. He had seen something moving in the bushes.

"I say, I do belive it's a Pokemon!" said Naomi, having a sudden urge to use a British accent. Hiyori burst out laughing at the accent while Ash went to investigate the bushes.

He saw the pokemon that had been making the rustling, it was standing in a clearing eating some berries from a bush. It looked a bit like a cockatoo, with something shiny on its chest.

He pulled out his pokedex which Professor Maple had upgraded to scan Kliya pokemon.

"Blingatoo, the cockatoo Pokemon. The shiny object on its chest is the source of its power. It has a tendency to steal shiny objects from trainers," droned Dexter.

"I think I'll catch it!" said Ash, careful not to alert the Blingatoo of his prescence. "Go Pikachu!" he yelled.

"Pika-chu!" said Pikachu, jumping off of his shoulder and assuming a battle stance.

"Use thunder bolt!" commanded Ash. The Blingatoo looked up from the bush and saw Pikachu just in time to get hit by his thunderbolt.

It let out a shrill cry as it got hit. When the thunder bolt stopped, it had enough energy to use quick attack.

It hit Pikachu, but didn't do much damage due to the Blingatoo being weakened.

"Finish it off with volt tackle!" exclaimed Ash.

The girls had arrived a few moments ago and were watching the battle with interest.

The Blingatoo got hit with volt tackle and fainted.

"Good job Pikachu! Go poke ball!" he yelled, throwing a poke ball. The Blingatoo went into it and the poke ball shook a few times before finally becoming still.

"Alright! I caught a Blingatoo!" said Ash, picking up the poke ball. "I wouldn't be so excited over a common Blingatoo… they're the most common Pokemon here in Kliya," said Naomi bluntly.

Ash's face darkened for a moment, then lit up. "Well at least I have a new friend now!" he said. "Come on out Blingatoo!" He threw the poke ball in the air, and Blingatoo popped out. It immediately lay down because it was extremely tired.

"Oh yea… It's not healed yet!" said Ash. "Blingatoo, return!"

When Blingatoo went back in its poke ball, Ash said, "We should get to the pokemon center soon.

"Yeah, I hope Nurse Joy will be able to tell us when our eggs are going to hatch!" Naomi said excitedly.

Hiyori nodded and said, "Come on, it's supposed to be right over that hill!" she said, pointing to a nearby hill.

"Well come on!" exclaimed Naomi, proceeding to dragging the other two along with her.

When they got to the top of the hill, they looked down at a small village, with a building that had so many trees in it that they supposed it must be the gym and that it was a grass-type gym.

"Hey look! There's the gym!" exclaimed Ash. Naomi saw a huge building not too far from the gym. "And there's the pokemon center!" she said.

"Well come on! We don't have all day!" said Hiyori, beginning to march in the direction of the poke center. Ash followed, while Naomi stood there and seemed to be staring at her egg.

Naomi suddenly fell over and started rolling down the hill. "AH! HELPPPPPPPP!"

Hiyori and Ash watched Naomi whizz past them. "The fast way of getting to town!" Ash exclaimed, and started rolling down the hill as well.

Hiyori walked down the hill calmly like a civilized person.

When Naomi got to the bottom of the hill, she immediately got up and sat down. "I think it's hatching!" she exclaimed, setting her egg down on the ground.

When the other two got to the bottom they sat down around the egg.

Suddenly, the egg began to crack. "Ooh! It's hatching, it's hatching!" exclaimed Naomi.

* * *

Serpavia: Yep! I'm gonna leave you at a cliff hanger! :P

Naomi: But I wanted to know what it will hatch into…

Ash: You'll find out next time, probably, unless she decides to stall more.

Hiyori: He's right you know.

Naomi: *sits in a corner sulking*

Serpavia: I'll reveal what it hatched into next time, don't worry. *goes over to pat Naomi on the back.

Naomi: *bites her hand*  
Serpavia: AHH! WHAT ARE YOU, A MIGHTYENA?

Naomi: Nope! But I do feel something wolf-like inside of me.

Serpavia: MORE CLIFF-HANGERNESS! And now, I bid all of you readers adieu (if that's how you spell it).


End file.
